Sector Z
Sector Z is one of three strange nebulae located in the Lylat System. It was a battlefield prior to the Lylat Wars and the site of an ambush laid for the Star Fox Team during the Wars. Overview Sector Z is part of a trio of nebulae that appear in the shape of an alphabetical character, itself formed in the shape of a giant Z. Beyond the other two sectors, Sector Z is in fact the most dangerous, despite its smaller size and less amount of magnetic radiation. This is in part because the sector is strewn with the wreckage of an earlier battle, and in part because of its proximity to Venom and Lylat's two suns. Very volatile astral bodies indeed... History Years before the Lylat Wars, Sector Z played host to a catastrophic battle between the Cornerian Army and a fleet of space pirates. Cornerian forces ultimately defeated the pirates, but left the sector a graveyard of wrecked warships, and apparently never got around to cleaning it. Some scientists believe Electromagnetism and the Atomic Weak Force drastically changed in this area after the war, likely attributed to the equipment left behind, reacting to the already unstable nature of the areas physical make-up, is one of the reasons it is so dangerous, even though the nebulae itself has less radioactivity than Sector X or Sector Y. Lylat Wars It was while attempting to navigate through these debris fields that the Star Fox team came under brutal attack from the Venomian Army. The ambush was sprung by the latest Invader III Fighters while escorting a half-dozen Copperhead missiles. Unable to protect itself, Great Fox launched its fighters in a desperate bid to prevent the missiles from impacting and causing extensive damage. The Star Fox Team, assisted by Katt Monroe, succeeded in driving off the attackers and destroying all six missiles before they could damage the mothership. By successfully sneaking through Sector Z, the Star Fox team was able to take the Venomian defenses at Area 6 completely by surprise. This is the only mission in the game to feature the Great Fox in the stage, although it gives cover fire in Area 6. If Star Fox fails to destroy the Copperhead Missiles in time, the missiles will come in contact with the Great Fox. While the Great Fox ultimately survives the attack, one of the wings are severely damaged and broken, forcing the Star Fox team to travel to Bolse. Anglar Blitz 11 years later, Sector Z was the site of a battle between the Star Fox team and the Anglars. ''Super Smash Bros. Sector Z is a playable stage in the ''Super Smash Bros., the first installation of the Super Smash Bros. series. It is the second largest stage in the game behind the Mushroom Kingdom. This arena takes place on the Great Fox. Occasionally, an Arwing will appear and will shoot at the players. It will either shoot across the screen or directly at one of the fighters. The blasts are very strong, so every fighter has keep an eye out for them. The missiles which had to be destroyed to protect the Great Fox in Star Fox 64, and one the primary fighter ships for Star Wolf Team, the Wolfen, appear in the background occasionally. The stage did not return in''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' or Brawl but is succeeded by Corneria. Trivia *An error occured in this sector concerning the coloration. Similarly to Sector X, Sector Z was changed from red in Star Fox 64 to purple in Star Fox Command. *''Star Fox 64 3D'' also modified Sector Z's appearance from its appearance in Star Fox 64; it is also purple in this appearance, but the Z shape is now surrounded by gas that is a slightly darker shade of purple. *Sector Z is the battle area in Super Smash Bros., however, it is also arguably the hardest level to reach, and therefore quite possibly the least recognizable stage from Star Fox 64. *Sector Z is considered by most expert players to be one of the most difficult levels in Star Fox 64 to obtain a medal on due to several factors. Ironically, one of these factors is that the wingmen AI is more capable of taking down enemy fighters and the Copperhead missiles than normal, further exacerbated should they reach this level from Zoness since Katt Monroe will be there too, and their kills to do not count towards the player's total. Furthermore they will have to try to balance raising their points total by shooting down enemies with dealing with the missiles (Which give out 10 points each provided the player destroys them) if they wish not for the level to end early and if they wish to go to Area 6. The required points total to obtain this medal is 100. Category:Sectors Category:Lylat System